Attempts have been made for many years to use metal polymer composite materials immobilizing various catalysts on a variety of carriers as catalysts. The present inventors have developed a polymer incarcerated Lewis acid metal catalyst to make it possible to recover the catalyst by incarcerating a Lewis acid metal in a polymer to immobilize it on a carrier or to link it to a network while maintaining the functions of the Lewis acid metal catalyst (References 1 and 2).    Reference 1: International Publication WO2005/084802    Reference 2: J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 13096-13097